Elastomeric gloves, such as surgical and examination gloves, are routinely made from natural and/or synthetic elastomers to achieve a combination of good elasticity and strength. During use, it is generally desired that the gloves remain relatively impermeable to liquids to protect the hands of the user. For instance, liquid-impermeable gloves may protect the medical staff from blood and other liquids often encountered during surgery and other medical procedures. Unfortunately, the same characteristic of the glove that protects the hands of the user, i.e., liquid-impermeability, can also cause multiple problems. In particular, water vapor may accumulate on the surface of the skin under the glove after a certain period of time. This accumulation may cause irritation, rashes, itchiness, and the like, particularly when the gloves are worn for a long period of time.
As such, a need currently exists for an elastomeric glove that provides the desired liquid-impermeability, but also alleviates the accumulation of water vapor during periods of use.